MAGES Book 2
by Red One1223
Summary: YES! The second generation that we all know as M.a.g.e.s is back and it looks like that it's taken a turn for the worse! R&R FOR THE LOVE OF GOD/WHOEVER YOU GUYS WORSHIP!
1. Mauve

"Wow, this is so boring," Mauve White sighed. It was a bright and sunny afternoon and Mauve had to watch her little brother while her dad was out working late…again. Bob, her three-year-old brother, was sleeping soundly and Mauve couldn't do anything without waking him up. "Man, at least David is outs-"

"Hey, sis!"

"Son of a- What is it, David?" Mauve asked as she got out to the living room. Her other younger brother, David was standing next to a teen with raven black hair and hazel eyes.

"Mauve! Remerciez un dieu que êtes ici! J'ai dû venire directement ici après…ensuite…" the girl exclaimed before breaking down into tears. **(Thank god you are here! I had to come straight here after... after...)**

"Uh…David, go make sure that Bobby's asleep. She's a friend," Mauve quickly explained to the confused brother. David nodded and quickly left the room. "Ok, repeat what you just said, Alyss; what happened??" Mauve asked, going over to her.

"I had to come here because…because…those damn monster bastards killed my family before I even got home from our school! They even burnt down the house I grew up in!" Alyss sobbed.

"What?? How do you know it w-"

"Because they left a message saying that I'll be the next to die and they put Guardian in the sentence!" Alyss told her. Mauve slowly nodded and remembered.

Just a few weeks before, Mauve and Alyss and 3 other girls, all from different parts of the world, discovered that they had special powers. Gesine's, one of the girls, uncle had told them that they were the new Guardians. They all possess powers, the ones that most guardians usually have and new ones.

Compassionate, as her Uncle called her, Gesine, who speaks German, had the power over Fire, Psychic and Dark, while calm Ekanta, a girl from India, controls Light and Healing. Imaginative Sakura, food-craving Japanese girl, enjoyed her power over Earth and Electric. Jokester Alyss, all the way from France, had come to term to her powers over Air, Water, and Ice. Drama queen American girl, Mauve, holds the power of the Heart of Candracar, and has a copy of everyone else's abilities more or less.

"Alyss, are you positive that they're dead??" Mauve asked.

"Y-yeah…I had to go to their funeral so I couldn't come straight here after finding out…" Alyss explained. "I literally flew straight h-"

"YOU USED YOUR POWERS????" Mauve squeaked.

"It was an emergency and between all those languages we were taking, I only understood German and English the best and like hell I'm going to Blondie, of all people to talk about this…plus her uncle would get after me since he's the one who's like: You're the new Guardians, now bye! Just…just no for those two…" Alyss gave the reason why once more.

"_Oh…right…Alyss and Gesine both hate each other with a passion…freaking rivalry with these two,"_ Mauve thought as she remembered what happened when the two first met: fight in the classroom that nearly got them expelled. "Just be glad that Gesine's Uncle was the teacher, instead of someone else who wouldn't give a second thought to suspending you two."

"I think if it was someone else, I think it would've been just me because Gesine's uncle is, or at least was, the headmaster of that school…"

"Mauve, what are you guys talking about?" David asked, carrying Bob into the room.

"Uh, David, this is my friend Alyss; she'll be staying with us for a few days…"

"What language you guys were speaking?" Bob asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Alyss Legard à votre service!" Alyss said, taking a bow to them. **(Alyss Legard, at your service!)**

"She's one of the roommates I had back at that first school," Mauve explained.

"The one where you got kicked out?" David teased.

"Il était dû arrêté au fait qu'il était tard sur payer les factures correctes, et à un groupe de l'autre substance…"

"…what?" the White kids asked. (A/N: Not trying to be racist here, people!)

Alyss sighed as she said slowly in English, "School shut down because money problem." Alyss was good at understanding English; it was just speaking it she was having major problems on.

"No school, no school!" Bob giggled.

"Yes. No school. School no start in France yet. I stay here for now?" Alyss asked.

"Yay!" Bob cheered as David and Mauve looked a bit skeptical.

"I'm going to call my parents and let them know that you're here, ok?" Mauve said, as David placed the younger brother on Alyss' lap.

"Ok!" Alyss nodded as Bob was placed in her lap.

David pulled Mauve out of the room and asked, "Are you crazy?? You only know her for a few days or at least a week before coming back here? What if she's a spy!"

"She's not a spy…at least I don't think so, and from what I can understand, her story's does have a few things left out…" Mauve muttered.

"How about you try calling **her** parents and ask them about her?" David asked.

"David, I'm afraid of what she told me was true…if what she says is true then…let's just call Mom and Dad and I'll try to tell them about it. I think you're too young to know about this…" Mauve stated before walking towards the phone in the bedroom.


	2. Alyss

"_Are you crazy?? You only know her for a few days or at least a week before coming back here? What if she's a spy!"_

"_She's not a spy…at least I don't think so, and from what I can understand, her story's does have a few things left out…" Mauve muttered._

"_How about you try calling __**her**__ parents and ask them about her?" David asked._

"_David, I'm afraid of what she told me was true…if what she says is true then…let's just call Mom and Dad and I'll try to tell them about it. I think you're too young to know about this…"_ Alyss listened to them as she tried to keep herself occupied by playing with little Bobby. She couldn't believe what she was hearing: Mauve didn't trust her still! What is she supposed to do to earn someone's trust around here??

She sighed as she lay back against the couch, wondering if it was even a good idea to come here in the first place. _"Man, this isn't good…"_ she thought as she tried to think of what else to do. Like hell she was going to go to Gesine and her uncle. It was her uncle's fault for giving her the powers, and Gesine's fault for just being herself. Sakura and Ekanta she had no idea where they were at and as far as learning any one of those languages English was the one she got the farthest on so Mauve was her only choice.

Well…maybe not her only choice, but out all the people she could've gone to, only 1/3 of them she actually knew where they lived. She couldn't talk to her friend, Derek, because he left before she had the chance to ask where he lived so they could visit whenever she was in whatever country he lived in. Last time Alyss checked, he could speak in several languages fluently so it was difficult to find out which country he lived in when he wasn't at her previous school.

"God this sucks!" she silently swore, trying not to teach the young boy anything bad. The last thing she need was more distrust from Mauve. "I'm going for walk now!" she said, setting Bobby down, who walked towards his little play area of the living room. Alyss left the house and started walking down the neighborhood, the summer/autumn wind swirling around her.

"I guess even powers feel sorry for those who have to control them…" she murmured as she felt the winds caressing her, caring for her like her mother would when she was in a sad mood. _"I can understand Dad doing this since he took to the skies, you guys making sure that nothing went wrong…I never felt afraid when it came flying, whether it was with dad or what I just did…" _she thought as she slowly started to ascend upwards.

"Alyss?" a voice called out, snapping her out of her thoughts and riding herself of the first blessing that she felt since this started. Alyss turned to the voice and nearly beamed. It was Derek. "What are you doing here?"

"I…um…came here…to, uh…seek comfort…parents died…" she glumly said.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry Alyss…is there anything I can do to help?" Derek asked, looking sympathetic towards her.

"I stay with friend but…she not trust me still…" Alyss sighed.

"I see…she'll come around sooner or later…Do you wanna play some socc-I mean football?" he asked, his usual mop-like brown hair tied in a ponytail, his small goatee from the first time they met still there.

"Oui!" Alyss nodded. "I will beat you!"

- - -

A few hours later they were lying down on the ground, panting and smiling. "That…was a good game…"

"Would've won sooner…if you didn't…explain about curfew you had…" Alyss panted. The game had ended in a tie, Alyss close to winning another goal when Derek had told her that he had to leave.

Alyss and Derek pushed themselves off the ground, waved to each other goodbye and headed back to their house. Or at least Derek did, Alyss didn't know if she should stay with Mauve after what she heard before.

A few minutes while still thinking about it, Alyss heard a loud yell. "Please no!" she silently pleaded as she rushed towards the voice. "Winicater, you better help out! If that's who I think it is, then I WANT YOU TO FREAKING WORK THIS TIME!" she mumbled, holding out her right hand, willing the crystal ball to work.

A small crystal with a silver clasp appeared, glowing silver blue like last time. "Go!" Alyss called out, a small silver blue teardrop appearing and wrapping around her. Though her powers were of cold elements, the magic that she was feeling go through her was warm. As the light faded, Alyss finally got the chance to see what she had looked like in her alter-ego form:

Her now blonde hair she had already knew about due to the first time she had activated her powers (accidentally of course but it saved her life then). Her glittery wings flapped a few times behind her, matching her violet and turquoise outfit.

"Whoa…ah! I can't be distracted! I have to help Derek!" she shook her head as she got her head back together. A chameleon creature from before was holding Derek in a headlock, making it seem like he was going to break his neck. "You! Let him go! It's me that you want!" she shouted.

"Sorry, but milord wants him," the creature hissed.

"Dude, seriously, you along with so many others have screwed up my life already! You do not want to see me pissed off anymore than I already need to be!"

"What will you do to save this boy? Your friends can't get here quickly enough to help you!"

Alyss remained silent for several seconds before sighing; she lifted her hands up like she was to be handcuffed. "Take me instead."


	3. Derek ?

"Take me instead; the boy has done nothing and I am of far more value than him," the 'blonde' Guardian stated. "He has more reason to live than I do at the moment…" 'Derek' smirked inwardly, knowing who she really was and that their plan had worked: they had successfully lured one of the Guardians to Xaeymio, one of the planets that the so-called Guardians were supposed to protect…if they were informed.

"_That stupid humans…they won't tell everything to the ones that are supposed to save them…but by the time those other Guardians find out, it'll be too late by then,"_ Derek thought as Alyss was dragged through the portal. "See ya later, _**Guardian**_."

* * *

A/N: Yes I know short chapter but deal with it!


	4. Gesine

"Say what?!" the blonde girl yelled at Mauve; Gesine was pissed. Why? It could be one out of many things: the fact that Alyss' family was attacked and killed and Alyss went to tell them about it; or perhaps the fact that once Gesine and the other two Guardians have actually arrived to see Mauve and Alyss a week later, the latter of the two had gone missing on the same day she appeared before Mauve. "Just how did she disappear??"

"I-I don't know! I mean, she went for a walk, and after that, she just didn't come back or even called. And the Heart isn't helping one bit!"

"Maybe someone kidnapped her!" Sakura, the Japanese girl, said, looking up from her doodles.

"That already happen, and she managed to escaped," Ekanta pointed out. "I'm sure it's something more serious…"

"Or maybe she ran off," Gesine added, searching about the room with cold eyes.

"Alyss would never do that!" Mauve yelled.

"Did you even ask around the entire area when she didn't come back??" Gesine barked back. Mauve shrank a little, confirming that the red head did not. The Austrian girl groaned, frustrated of what was going on as of late. "Well, let's get going on finding them."

"How? No one can understand what we're saying without Mauve showing up," Ekanta said, recalling how the leader's little brother couldn't even understand a word until Mauve walked into the room.

"What about our Hearts? Can't they do something?" Mauve asked, Sakura looking up.

"I think they can," Sakura stated.

"How?" the Indian girl asked, adjusting her glasses.

"We have to summon them and then open some…rip in the room," Sakura said, showing what she had been drawing for the last few minutes: it was the four girls standing, facing into a rip in the room. "I think that's the only way of getting to wherever Alyss is at."

"That's right, those freaks from the school might've gotten to her!" Mauve said, her eyes shining with new possibility. "Let's try it already!"

"What if it's a trap?" Gesine asked, looking over at the excited redhead. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"But if something were to happen to our comrade, I would never forgive myself!" Mauve replied, the back of her hand against her forehead in a dramatic way. Gesine rolled her eyes at their 'leader'.

"_Drama königin!_ (Drama Queen)" the blonde thought as she opened her right hand. "Angegangen, Psydaire. Sieht wie unser job wird getan nicht noch aus. (Come on, Psydaire. Looks like our job isn't done yet.)" A crystal appeared glowing red-orange like a flame.

"Elecarth, 行は! (Let's a go!)" the Japanese girl stated, throwing her right hand out, a crystal appeared shimmering in a forest green light.

"Lieal, please help!" Ekanta stated, holding out her hand as an orb appeared shining white like a pale full moon.

Mauve was at first confused on what they were saying, but nodded when she saw that they were going to try to save their friend. "Psydaire, Lieal, Elecarth, Candracar, Guardians Unite!" she shouted, holding out her palm, a lucid gem glinting pink as the other Hearts started to glow intensely. A rip appeared in the middle of the room, the girls still in their normal forms rather than out in their Guardian forms.

"Mauve!" a little boy's voice was heard. "What's going on? You're not doing drugs are you?"

"Crap, it's David!" Mauve panicked looking back and forth to her friends and the door. "How do we even go without him telling on us?"

"Astral Drops!" Gesine said suddenly. "My uncle told me about them; they're like our doubles, but _**we**_ can make them."

"Uh, ok then…please make our Astral Drops?" Mauve asked meekly.

"Put some more 'oomph' in it!" Gesine commanded.

"I could use some help other than that," the redhead said sourly.

"Not my fault…Psydaire, show them how it's done! Astral Drop!" Gesine said, holding her left hand out. Part of Alyss' head appeared. "Come on and help any time you guys!" she asked, looking over at the others. They nodded and started to add their powers to hers, soon a full body of Alyss appearing. "Speak."

"Bonjour!" 'Alyss' said, giving a cocky smile.

"Wow…" was all Mauve could say.

"Now we need to do the same thing with all of us before your brother appears!" Gesine stated, sending a cold glare at their leader. _"Must I do everything?"_ she thought, as Mauve fumbled for the Heart and started to make their Astral Drops. Soon 4 more Astral drops, one for each girl, appeared.

"We need to get going," the Sakuras stated. They turned to each other and said, "No, you're staying here. What? Only the copy/original are going!"

"Originals are going, copies are staying, and that's final," Mauve said. "We're wasting time and David will be trying to barge in with my parents and they'll question EVERYTHING!" The leader ran through the portal, the other 3 Guardians nodding and running after her. The rescue was on!


End file.
